Skyrim: A land under siege
by Shad0wGho3t
Summary: You've heard the story, but now relive the adventure like never before. Watch as the dragonborn comes to terms with his new life, and powers. See the world of Skyrim through his eyes, and relive the adventure of all time.
1. Helgen

Chapter I

Helgen

All names referencing in the world of Skyrim is strictly property of Bethesda Studios, and is being used here for entertainment purposes only.

Author note: Words in _italics_ are flashbacks

* * *

 _"Die, Rebel Scum!" A voice shouted. I looked around, and seeing no one continued on down the cobblestone road. So this is Skyrim huh, I thought to myself. I had heard much about this land when I was a young lad, but seeing her in person. It took my breath away. The trees smelled of pine and oak. The ground was covered in a thin layer of frost that I crushed under foot with each step. I stopped took a deep breath in and exhaled. I felt like I was home. The song of hoof beats played on the road. Pulling me from my dream. As imperial cavalry approached I dived out of the way, and to my relief they kept riding. I got up, and walked on. " What is going on here?" I said to the trees. If they heard me they didn't show it. I continued my walk. The sound of rustling bushes stopped me in my tracks, an arrow flew past my face; I ran and ran and ran. I stopped next to a tree to catch my breath. "What the hell was that?" I asked. I breathed in another gulp of air. Something hit me square in the back. Falling down hard I felt the cold Skyrim air surround and engulf me. So this is what it feels like to die. I wondered, before my eyes closed for my final breath I saw a figure stand above me._

 _"Rebel filth!" it said, before a boot kicked me into Sovngarde._

My head was aching. Slowly opening my eyes I looked, and saw that my hands had been bound together. I shifted my gaze up, and heard a voice speak to me, but through the haze I couldn't place it. I looked to my left, and saw a man with yellowish hair, dirt covered face stare at me. He was saying something about crossing the border. A jolt from the ride knocked me back into my senses.

"…the empire was nice and lazy, if they hadn't been looking for you I could have stolen that horse, and been haft way to Hammerfell."

I glanced to my right, and peered at two other occupants in the wagon. One had an air of authority about him. He was dressed in very fine clothes, but for reasons unknown his mouth was wrapped in cloth prohibiting him from speaking. I spied the other who was dressed in a roughspun tunic same as myself. He looked at me with a kind of fear in his eyes.

"You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." He said to me. Before I could respond a soldier driving the wagon told us to shut up.

"What's wrong with him, huh?" The horse thief asked.

"Watch your tongue." The yellow haired man told the thief. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

The horse thief's eyes filled with dread, and I saw him shudder. "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion, But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

The yellow haired man answered in all to certain terms that Sovngarde awaited us. I just sat still, and let what had transpired finally sink in. Here I was in a land that was now going to become my grave. I felt the wagon slow, and saw we had arrived at our destination. The yellow haired man was saying something about a military governor, but I paid him no mind, as I thought of home, and all I will leave behind. The wagon stopped. The end had come. My group exited. I stood there behind Ulfric. Waiting for my turn at the block. I noticed that this was a military garrison as well as a town which I found odd, because only cities had a large number of troops. Guess I'll never know.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." An Imperial Captain shouted.

The last one off the wagon made a comment about the Empire loving their damn list. I stood there as names were called out. First Ulfric then Ralof; the one who spoke to me on the ride here. Lokir of Rorikstead was the last name called. He stepped forward protesting he was not a rebel, and that they can't do this. Something must have snapped in him, because, to my surprise, he made a run for it, but was swiftly cut down by an imperial archer. I felt no sympathy for him. The imperial calling the names looked a me with some surprise.

"You there. Step forward." He told me. I did as he asked, not wanting to be shot dead like Lokir. He looked at me again. "Who are you?" He asked. Then looking at his list he asked the imperial captain what he should do, because I was not on it.

"Forget the list he goes to the block." She told him with much impatiens. My mind leapt back home to my family. I walked to the middle of a group of fellow prisoners. A man who looked to be the military governor Ralof was talking about spoke to a gaged Ulfric who only could make a low growl sound as he was accused of murdering a king, and trying to steal his throne. A sound split the peace of the morning, causing everyone to look up. I saw nothing that identified the source, so I thought little of it.

"What was that?" Somebody asked.

"It's nothing, carry on." The man ordered.

"Yes, General Tullius!" The Imperial Captain said.

Our last rights were given by a priestess of one of the eight divines. Which one I didn't care, before she could finish a red haired Nord stepped toward the block, and become its first victim. The captain looked at me, and pointed.

"Next, the Nord in the rags." She shouted.

A sound like thunder disturbed the silence of the execution. I peered skyward, and again saw nothing, but clouds and birds. The people around me also heard it to as they looked up.

"There it is again." Someone to my right said. Again, I wonder what it could be. At the direction of the imperial who read the names. I made my way to the block. I went down on my knees, and was swiftly pushed on to the slab. Head resting in the haft bowl of the stone. The executioner raised his axe, but before he could deliver my death blow a roar for the third time broke the silence.

"What in Oblivion is that!?" A man shouted.

"Dragon!" A woman shouted.

The beast landed on the tower opposite of me, and let out a sound that made the sky rain with hell fire. A rock crashed next to me. Quickly standing up in a daze I heard a voice call out to me. I turned to see Ralof telling me to follow him. Still in a daze I did, and into a tower we ran. The door was shut. The sound of giant wings, and cries of death was all that assaulted my ears.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ralof asked the other living inhabitant of our little shelter. I noticed that Ulfric was unbound, and had removed his cloth gag. He looked at Ralof, and then to me.

"Legends don't burn down villages." He said.

I heard the sound of passing wings, and felt the tower shake. I looked around for a way to escape. I made it to the base of the stairs when the tower shuck violently; throwing me off balance. Ulfric yelled something, but it was difficult to hear what it was. Moving up the stairs with my hands tied in front of me was proven near impossible. Each movement of the stone structure put me on my knees. I had to brace against the wall just to stand, and make my way up. Making it to the first landing. I saw, to my horror, the way was blocked by pieces of the tower. I stepped on to the second landing, but before I could do anything the wall to my right exploded inwards knocking me against the other wall. I looked up. Staring into the eyes of a beast from children's nightmares froze me to the spot. The creature opened its mouth, and without thinking I dived down to the first landing. Fire spewed from its jaws burning the wall where I had recently stood. The tower shook as the creature flew off. I stood there when I felt a hand push me up the stairs. I looked, and to my relief it was Ralof. He pointed to a collapsed roof just opposite our perch.

"See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going! Go! We'll follow when we can!" He told me.

I wanted to argue that was a fools gamble, but feeling the tower shake as the dragon passed made me jump anyway. I landed and rolled forward. Getting to my feet I noticed this was only the second floor. Seeing a hole in the wood I jumped through. I got to my feet again, and ran through a missing portion of the wall. The scene that befell my eyes was one of chaos. Boulders crashed around me turning anything they touched into a burned hulk. Imperial soldiers fought to kill the beast, but I quickly noticed it was all in vain. Another imperial soldier was crouched near the wreck of someone's home. He was yelling at a child that was standing in the middle of the street looking at something on the ground. The boy ran towards the imperial just as the dragon landed, and destroyed what ever the kid was looking at. The soldier spotted me. I froze in place not knowing if I should run or fight.

"Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." The Imperial ran into the alley right next to where the dragon had been moments ago. I followed closely behind. A large shadow passed overhead, and in an instant the dragon was on top of us. I heard a scream, and smelled burning flesh then the dragon was airborne again. Rocks exploded around us as we ran through another destroyed house. We ran, and dodged more boulders. Coming to a clearing next to the towns keep Ralof ran out in front of us.

"Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!" The imperial shouted at him.

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time." Ralof retorted.

"Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde." Hadvar said.

"You!" Ralof looked at me. "Come on, into the keep!"

* * *

Please review. Thank you in advance.


	2. Road to Whiterun

Chapter II

Road to Whiterun

* * *

I ran into the keep with Ralof. The room was round with a small table, and chair opposite the door. A body was laying next to the table with a iron war axe next it. The walls of the room looked weathered with green moss, and the rug covering the floor looked like it had seen better days. There was two gates opposite each other. One was a wooden drop down, and the other was metal that looked like it led deeper into the keep. A metal Chandler lit the room with a bright yellow light. I walked to where Ralof was standing. He looked at me with relief.

"Looks like we're the only ones that made it." He told me.

"Yeah, I believe we are." I said to him.

"Here let me take those bindings off." He pulled a dagger out of a sheath connected to his belt. I raised my arms out in front of me. He cut the straps holding my hands together. I pulled off the restraints, and rubbed my sore wrist. I picked up the war axe. Felling the weight of the weapon in my hand. Ralof looked at the body then to me.

"You better take his armor. He won't be using it anytime soon." He told me.

I kneeled down, and began the task of removing the armor. Once I had everything off of him. I removed my foot wraps, and tunic. The armor was stained with blood, but I put it on anyway. With everything on, and every strap secured I put the war axe on my right hip through a belt loop. Ralof and I both checked each gate, but finding no way to open either one. I checked the doors we had first come through, but found they wouldn't budge. I suddenly turned around at the sound of approaching footsteps. I pulled the war axe from my side. Ralof told me to hide. We both crouched on either side of the wooden gate waiting for who ever came through. The gate slid down, and two imperials stepped into the room. They didn't see us. Ralof nodded to me. I snuck up behind the captain, and swiftly cut into her neck with my axe. Blood gushed, and stained my face. Her armored body hit the stone floor with a audible thud. Ralof had taken out the other imperial as well. I dropped the axe, and picked up the imperial officers sword. I took the sheath off her body, and placed the now sheathed weapon on my left hip. I looked at Ralof.

"We need to move there is bound to be more." I told him.

He bent down, and checked the dead captains body. He stood up with a key in hand, and unlocked the metal gate. I followed him deeper into the keep; our boots echoing off the stone stairs with each step. A skeever jumped up at Ralof. Who quickly dispatched the vermin. I drew my sword as we walked into the hallway, before I made if haft way down the corridor large pieces of roof caved in crushing the two that were unlucky enough to be standing there. I got to my feet, and picked up my sword. Looking around I spied a door, and walked through it. Two imperials stood near it, and turned around drawing there own weapons. The first one charged at me swinging his sword. I dodged; came up and blocked what would have been a fatal blow. He kicked me in the stomach, and sent me sprawling on to the ground. I got up, but before I could do anything the soldier stopped moving and dropped his sword. He crashed to the ground in a heap with a war axe sticking out of his back. I bent down, and retrieved my own weapon. Ralof nodded to me, and pulled his weapon out of the dead man. Blood dropped from the blade. I continued to follow him deeper into the keep. We came to a torture room where a fight was taking place between the torturer, his assistant, and a female Stormcloak. Who was holding her own with a iron war hammer. I charged at the assistant quickly cutting his head off, before he could react. I turned and charged at the last imperial. Knocking me back with a lighting bolt I found myself dazed every muscle felt heavy, and unable to move. I saw him kill the female Stormcloak with ease. He turned to me. His head suddenly disappearing from his shoulders, and rolling at my feet. I doubled over; the contents of my stomach presenting themselves. The pain had been to much for me to bare. I got to my feet, and again retrieved my sword.

"It looks like there is something in this cage." Ralof said to me.

I walked to the cage, and indeed there was something in it. A dead Altmer mage, spell book, magicka potion, but what I was interested in was the seven Septims inside. I looked around for some lockpicks. I spotted a knapsack on a table next to a stone support. Picking up two lockpicks on the table I opened the knapsack, and found four more picks; plus a book titled: Book of the Dragonborn. Looking around for more picks; I found five in a cage with a counter inside plus six septims. I unlocked the cage door. Grabbed the potion, book, and gold, and again followed Ralof. This time passed rows of cells into another room with a giant hole in the far wall. I stepped through the opening into what looked to be a cave system. I heard voices ahead. Tapping Ralof on the back we both crouched near the entrance into the large cavern. I poked my head around the corner counting our opposition.

"I counted five imperials: two with bows. Two swords, and one heavy" I told him in a whisper. He nodded.

"Do you know the flames spell?" He asked me.

"Yes, I do remember learning it, but I don't think I have ever used it" I said.

"You will use the spell on the heavy. I'll take care of the swords." He said to me.

"What about the archers?" I asked.

"You take one. I'll take the other" He told me.

In the back of my mind I knew this was the end, because all those archers needed was one clear shot, and we would both be killed. I looked around the corner. The heavy was in a good spot. "Wait here." I told Ralof. Standing up I went back to the torture room. Walking into the cage where the iron shields hung I grabbed one, plus a iron dagger off the counter. I walked back to where I had left Ralof. Looking, the heavy hadn't moved an inch, Perfect I thought. "Don't move. Only come running if you hear my yell for you to." I said to him. I held the shield with my right hand, and the dagger with the other. In a crouch I moved towards the first imperial on my hit list. I stood up and quickly slit the heavies throat with the weapon. The body hitting the ground alerted the others to my presence. Acting quickly I ran at the next imperial, a sword, and shoved the dagger up into his chin. He hit the dirt. I used the shield to deflect the arrows that came my way. Not missing a beat I charged the other sword, and used the shield to crush his throat with the force of it. I ran the length of a small bridge. Deflecting arrows as I went. I turned, and used the flames spell, left hand, and lit the oil a blaze that the archers were standing in killing them in a agonizing fiery death. I heard Ralof whistle. After the fire died out I throw the shield down, and collected the real prize. A quiver filled with arrows, and bow. I slung the arrows across my back along with my newly acquired bow. Ralof pointed to another tunnel that lead to a draw bridge. We moved on. I lowered the bridge.

"Where are we going once we get out?" I asked him.

"My sister Gerdur owns the lumber mill in Riverwood. We will head there as soon as we leave this place." He said with a smile.

We continued on, until he stopped suddenly, and crouched. He pointed ahead of us. A bear was laying asleep ten feet away. He tapped me on the shoulder, and pointed left. I nodded, and we slipped passed the animal. We again moved down a tunnel, and stopped at a spiders nest. Pulling the bow from my back I began to mercilessly kill the spiders until the big one came down from a hole in the ceiling. I quickly killed the beast using flames spell in each hand. Ralof and I moved passed the still soldering corpse. We ran the rest of the way until we saw light shinning through a large split in the wall. Emerging from the darken caves took my breath away. No time to admire the view, because the dragon that destroyed the town flew overhead, and to our right. Ralof sighed in relief at the creatures passing.

"Come on. Riverwood is just up this road." He said as he began to walk down it. I followed behind, and listen as he explained what Bleak Falls Barrow was, and that there was a mine filled with bandits that I should avoid at any cost. Riverwood was getting close, because we picked up a jog until we passed into the town itself. Riverwood was a decent sizes town from what I was seeing. The main street stretched out in front of me with a blacksmith forge off to my left, and the mill just past that on the other side of the river that ran parallel to the town. An alchemy, general store, plus the tavern was down along the street to my right. We walked over a bridge spanning the waterway. Ralof called out to his sister. Who made her way around the sawmill to meet us.

"Mara's Mercy, its good to see you! But is it safe for you to be here?" She asked her brother relief filling her voice.

"Gerdur..." Ralof tried to speak, but was interrupted by his sister. "We had heard that Ulfric had been captured..." She told him. "Gerdur... I'm fine. At least now I am."

"Are you hurt? What's happened? And who's this? One of your comrades?" Gerdur looked me over. I stood there in silence. Letting Ralof do the talking.

"Not a comrade yet...but a friend. I owe him my life, in fact. Is there somewhere we can talk? There's no telling when the news from Helgen will reach the Imperials..." He told her.

"Helgen? Has something happened...? You're right. Follow me. Hod! Come here a minute. I need your help with something." She called to another person working the mill.

"What is it, woman? Sven drunk on the job again?" A man called down in a sarcastic voice.

"Hod. Just come here." She told the man.

"Ralof! What are you doing here? Ah...I'll be right down!" He said surprised.

I stood there waiting for Hod to come from the mill, and finally got a good minute to look over Skyrim's landscape. A mountain stood off to my right far into the distance, but large enough I could faintly see small details on its face. The Nordic ruin Ralof mentioned was visible from my vantage point. It loomed out of the fog on the mountain like a thief in the night; ready to take what is yours, and keep it forever. I wondered what secrets a place like that could hold? Hod had come down from the mill, and I watched as Ralof explained that, "Yes, Ulfric had been captured, and they had us lined up to start chopping." _The screams of dying men was all I could hear. I ran, but alas I was to late. The dragons fire consumed me._ I snapped out of my daze. Someone had spoken to me. It was Gerdur, she wanted me to go to Whiterun, and get Jarl Balgruuf to send troops to defend Riverwood.

"Where is Whiterun?" I asked.

She pointed to the Norther part of town. "Not far" she told me. "Just pass the ridge; in the middle of the plains." "Oh…and here is the key to our home. It is up on your left when you go down the street." She pointed where the inn separated from the other buildings. "Stay as long as you like. You helped my brother; now we will help you. If you need anything just let me know."

I took the key from her. She gave me a necklace to sell when I get to Whiterun. I looked at Ralof. He smiled, and nodded. "You be careful friend. Put in a good word for the Stormcloaks to the Jarl." He asked me. He stood up from the stump. "and watch for imperials. If they catch you they'll have you back on the block." I shook his hand, and looked at the three of them. "I will bring help. I promise." I said with a smile. I walked to the norther gate of Riverwood. Ok, Skyrim let me see what you've got. I thought as I began my journey north. Walking across the stone bridge I felt the wind start to pick up. I stopped, and watched as the sun slipped into the western horizon plugging Skyrim into darkness. Only the twin moons guided my way. I stopped again at the top of the ridge. The view took all the breath from my lungs. The land stretched on to the east, and west, and stopped where the norther snow began. The real gem that caught my eyes was the city of Whiterun, which stood like a beautifully sculpted piece of stone setting in a sea of grass. Standing there I took stock of her many buildings. The largest structure caught me immediately with its large baronial roof, and haft-timbered walls gave it a very prestige, but sound look. I walked down the road by a tavern going by the name Honningbrew Meadery. The place was closed, so I keep moving. As I keep walking a sense of dread came over me; what if that dragon attacks Riverwood before I can summon proper help, and is that help going to be of use against it. These thoughts took over. I quickened my pace until I came to the main gate. A guard stopped me.

"Hold, cities closed with the dragons about. Official business only." He said to me.

"Riverwood has sent me to request aid from the Jarl. It is in imperative that I see him." I said to him.

He looked me over, and nodded. He went to the gate; unlocked it. As I passed him he placed a hand on my shoulder. "we'll be keeping an eye on you." He let me continue on through the open gate into the torch lit city of Whiterun.

* * *

Should the dragonborn join the companions? Comment below.


	3. The Companions

Chapter III

The Companions

Author Note: super long chapter ahead. Longest I have ever written for this site

* * *

The city was in a state of twilight; lit by torch welding guards. I froze dead in my tracks. There were two people talking not eight feet from me. One was dressed as an imperial solider; the other a blacksmith. I ducked into a small side section of the wall, and hid behind a barrel. The guards glared at me. Their conversation went on for two more minutes; something about the blacksmith making more swords for the war, and she was saying it was to big an order, so he should talk to a person called Eorlund Gray-Mane. The imperial hated the idea. The woman finally agreed, but said to not expect a miracle. Satisfied the imperial left. I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding. Standing I walked from my hiding spot, and passed two lit hearths. The woman had gone inside her shop. I suddenly found myself very tired. The events of the day finally taking its toll on me. The ambush. The dragon. Left me with a sense of foreboding. I had to rest. Walking on I stopped at the cities well. All the shops were dark except for the tavern. Bannered Mare read the sign. I walked up the stairs, and pushed opened the door. The rooms warmth made me feel like laying there, and never getting up again. I took a good look over the space. Not many people here; a brute of a Nord in iron armor sitting on one of two benches on opposite sides of the large log hearth fire. A small table and chair set on the side of the hearth opposite me. The bar was to my right. The kitchen my left. I walked up to the counter, and sat down. My sword dangling from my left hip.

"I need a room, please." I asked with the best smile I could muster.

"Stormcloak deserter, huh? War must not be going so well for you. That will be ten septims." She said.

I did not feel like telling her that I was not a part of any Stormcloaks, so I let her comment pass without a word. I gave her ten septims that I had gotten from Helgen. She pointed up the stairs. "On your right" she told me. I thanked her, and got up from the stool. I walked passed the bard; who continued singing, after I left to my room. The room was of a decent size. A nightstand stood next to pine bed laden with green sheets. A dresser sat on my left as I stood in the room. I took my weapons, bow and arrows, plus sword, and placed them in the dresser. Satisfied I began to remove the fur boots I had gotten after entering the keep of Helgen. I keep the Stormcloak cuirass on, and placed the boots beside the bed. Laying there I let every muscle relax. _I walked to the window, and rubbed the frost off. It was still snowing outside. I heard the rider, before I saw him. He was wearing the armor of a high ranking imperial, and had a large two-handed steel sword on his back. My mother ran to him, but stopped suddenly. She fell to the ground, and I saw her start to wail in anguish. Running toward the door of our two story farm house; knocking over two chairs, and washbasin in my hast. I yanked the door open, and made a mad dash to were she slumped. I knelt beside her shaking form, and held on; afraid to let go even for a moment. I looked up at our visitor. It was my father's unit commander. A grim faced old Nord who by the looks of him hadn't sleep in several days. He dismounted his chestnut colored stallion. Kneeling down in front of us placing a hand on my shoulder. I stared into his dark eyes. Eyes that had seen enough death for a single lifetime. The man pulled a letter from a small knapsack. He folded my hand around the piece of paper. Standing up without saying a word. He remounted his horse, and disappeared back into the falling snow. My mother had fallen asleep in my arms. I placed the folded letter in my pocket, and carried my mother back into our home. When I had her in the main bedroom upstairs. I went back downstairs, and replaced the chairs and washbasin. Sitting next to the hearth in a small oak chair. I produced the letter from my pocket; my hands were trembling as I opened it._

 ** _If you are reading this then I have perished in service to the empire. You and your mother were always on my mind thru trial and tribulation. I have never wavered in my service, but this last few days has me in deep thought over the state of Tamriel. I have an odd feeling that a storm is raging in norther men's heart's. I do not know what fate or destiny is, but these feelings just never seem to let up. Something bad is coming that I fear may bring about a second oblivion crisis. I have been careful mind the elves they are planning something for the end of this war. I pray to my god, Talos. That the war will end soon, and I can return home to you, but alas it is not going so well. I can not reveal specifics, but we are losing that is for sure. How long do we have is another mystery. I am thanking Talos everyday that you are safe at the norther border to Skyrim. Please forgive me for this one letter, and I am sorry to never have sent more. Long live the emperor. Long live the empire. May Talos forever guide you._**

 _I folded the letter back up, and returned it to my pocket. Skyrim…..Skyrim. I tossed that name around in my head for a minute. Standing up I walked over to the bookshelf next to the dinner table. Looking on the three shelves I pulled different books as I searched. I replaced all the books, and looked around the room. I heard screaming. The stairs got bigger as I ran up them. I looked up at the sky. A swirling cloud raining fire down around me. My legs ached as I ran. To my horror every building looked taller. There I saw it again. The mass flew over head. Its black wings blotting out the sun. Crouching down in fear the ground felt cold. I opened my eyes. Stone. I stood up, and heard a voice. Walking to the edge of the tower I looked down. An execution. One of the prisoners looked up in my direction. His eyes they were mine. I gasped in horror as my doppelganger eyes turned a bright yellow as he sported large black wings. The dragon from Helgen. We locked eyes then the tower I was on collapsed under my feet as the dragon flew into it_. Screaming I jolted up from my slumber. I looked around the room. "It was all a dream, but felt so real." I looked at my hands they were trembling. I shifted, my body and placed both feet on the warm wooden floor. I picked the fur boots, and strapped them to my feet. I stood up; retrieved my weapons from the dresser. The main room was quite when I walked down the stairs. Everyone was staring at me as I walked to the counter.

"Rough night Stormcloak?" The woman asked me. "The names Hulda, since we didn't get properly introduced yesterday. I run this here inn, so if you need anything just let me know."

"Know anything useful about this city?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Yes a lot of things, but you look like someone who would be interested in the Companions." Hulda said to me.

"The Companions?" I asked.

"What, you've never heard of the companions. A group of noble, honorable warriors that live in Jorrvaskr just up the stairs to the right of the Gildergreen."

I gave here the; I have no clue what any of that means look. She pointed to the door, and smiled. I stood up from the stool, and headed out the door. A calm cooling breeze was blowing through the plains. I looked around the circle of shops. The alchemists and general store were on my left, and some simple stalls for selling smaller items to my right. I walked to the general store to sell the items from Helgen, plus the necklace Gurder gave me. Walking in the shop I looked around; an Elk head hanging on the far left wall over a small square cooking pit with pots hanging over it. There were shelves on the right side of the door with a random assortment of items, and a troll skull. A Breton stood behind the counter. I walked up to him, and placed every non-weapon item on the counter.

"How much?" I asked him.

He looked over the items. Picking each one up, and examining them. He looked over the silver necklace, and flip flopping it in his hands. I was getting a little impatient. He looked at me and smiled. "Here you go." He took out of fat coin purse from under the counter and pushed it towards me. "two hundred septims." He said with a gleam in his eyes. Wanting to be on my way I grabbed the gold, and walked out the door. I looked over my haul. "Hopeful this will be enough." I hated wearing dead man's clothes, so I walked toward the main gate. The woman from earlier was working some metal on an anvil when I approached. She looked up, and smiled.

"Decided to come back down here, I take it." She said to me.

"How much for a good set of leather armor?" I said to her showing the coin purse.

She put the hot piece of metal in a pool of cooling water. I handed her the coin purse. She took it, and went inside the shop. I followed her inside. The shop was a decent size weapons hanged on racks near the counter. Swords and shields hung on plaques on the wall behind the counter. The blacksmith walked out of a backroom hold a set of leather armor minus the helmet. She tossed me a coin purse.

"I'll take the armor, and weapons." She told me.

"Fine, but I'm keeping the sword." I said taking the bow and arrows from my back, and placing them on the counter. She took the weapons, and gave me the light armor. I walked into a room to the right of the counter. I disrobed the old armor, and put the new leather armor on. When I had everything on I walked out of them room. The blacksmith looked at me.

"It all fits?" she asked me. I nodded.

I thanked her, and walked out the door. The Companions. I made my way to the cities well, and stopped. Looking to my left I spied trees branches over the walls dividing the city. Climbing the stairs I looked to my right. The building was blocked by the stone wall, but a upside down boat shape caught my eye. "This must be the Jorrvaskr that Hulda mentioned." I said in a whisper. I walked to the base of the stairs leading to the building the whole place came into view. It was massive the roof was a long upside down ship with the walls of the wooden building spanning its length. Large shields set in groups of two were the boat meet the walls. I walked up the double flight of stairs, and pushed open the doors. A fist fight was underway when I entered. A Nord in heavy armor rushed past saying something about those two at it again. The Dark Elf was taking a beating from a Nord. I stood there and watched as the Dark Elf went down on his hands and knees, before staggering back to his feet. The old Nord that rushed passed on my way in looked at me. He was blind in his right eye. His hair had gone white with age. He walked up to me.

"Can I help you?" He asked me.

"I'm here to ask about the Companions." He raised an eyebrow at my statement.

"Not my decision, go talk to Kodlak maybe he is in a good mood." Pointing toward a set of stairs. He walked away with out saying another word.

I looked around the large mead hall. A central square cooking pit set in the center of tables that incased the hearth. Looking to my left. A wall mount stood empty were a weapon hung. I walked over to it. What ever hung here must have been massive I thought as I looked down at the doors leading into the rest of the hall. I walked down the stairs, and into the basement. A bedroom set up with cots was the first thing that caught my eye. A long stone hallway stretched before me. Red and gold embroidered rugs laid the length of the passage. A long table with food on it sat to my right. I walked down its length. Being mindful of the echo of the leather boots I was wearing. Two people were talking at a small table when I reached the room at end of the hall. The oldest gentleman looked in my direction.

"A stranger enters our hall." Said the old Nord.

"I hear this is a noble and honorable group of warriors. I would be humbled if I could join your ranks." I said to him. He looked at me for a moment. He seemed to recognize me, but I didn't say anything about it for fear of being rude. This Nord had been a grand fighter in his days from the look of him. He seemed trouble with something; I didn't ask though. I looked to the other Nord who eyed me with a suspicious look. He was no doubt the younger of the two, but still a good fighter non the less. The old man cleared his throat.

"Yes, a certain strength of spirit." He said with a smile.

The other protested that he had never heard of me. The old man would hear nothing of it, and told him warriors join who have a fire burning in their hearts. He instructed Vilkas to take me outside to see what I can do. Vilkas agreed all through reluctantly. He stood up, and I followed him back down the stone passage. He picked up an iron shield along the way. We made our way outside to a small area at the rear of Jorrvaskr. Vilkas turned around, and held up the shield.

"Take a few swings at me, so I can see your form. Don't worry I can take it." He pulled a iron sword from his left side. I did the same. I grabbed my sword in both hands, and charged. Vilkas was a better fighter. He easily countered every strike put against him. He looked at me after sheathing his blade. I did the same with mine.

"You just might make it new blood." He said to me. "Here take my sword, and go have Eorlund sharpen it. Be careful it is probably worth more than you are." He handed me his sword, and walked back into Jorrvaskr. The Nord from before looked at me, and pointed to a set of stairs leading to the top of a large rock. Vilkas's sword in hand I mounted the stairs. The blacksmith forge that befell my eyes was the largest one I had every seen, properly the largest one, I thought. The Nord working the forge looked at me as I topped the stairs.

"You must be the new comer. The names Eorlund Gray-Mane. I see you have Vilkas's sword." He told me eyeing the blade in my hand.

"Does Vilkas send every new blood to sharpen his sword." I asked an annoyed look clear evident on my face.

Eorlund chuckled. "They were all whelps once. They just don't like talking about it. Now, remember no body rules anybody in the companions. Every man is his own. Every woman her own." He said to me. I handed him the sword.

"Fair enough." I said.

"I have a favor to ask of you." He said me. I nodded.

"My wife is in mourning, and I need to get back to her soon. Can you take this shield to Aela for me?" He asked me.

I gave him the; you just said look, but accepted the shield anyway. It was a simple steel shield. He nodded, and resumed his work. The shield in hand. I walked down the stone stairs near the back of Jorrvaskr. I entered the great hall, and looked around a thought finally crossed my mind. Who is Aela? The fire in the hearth had died down to smoldering embers. I moved to the stairs, and took one more look, before descending into this new world I now found myself. The long stone hall was quit when I entered. I moved quietly toward the back room I had meet Vilkas and Kodlak in, but the sound of a door closing to my left made me stop cold. I looked in the direction of the sound. A short hall with two doors on each side greeted my eyes. I sat the shield carefully against the wall. Two voices spoke from behind the left set of doors. A female voice was speaking to the Nord who first spoke to me. They were talking about going out hunting in the night, but the female was saying they should be more discrete about it. I didn't want to just barge in, but one of them should know who Aela is; picking up the shield. I inched toward the doors, and pushed them open. Two figures stood before me. Both looking annoyed at my sudden intrusion into their private conversation. The woman stepped toward me, and looked me over.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I have a shield for Aela." I said to her.

She nodded to me, and I handed her the round piece of steel. They both started another private conversation. She asked the older Nord if he has seen me before; he told her he saw me training in the yard with Vilkas. The old man looked passed me, and called out to another member of the companions. Turning around to face the newcomer. Aela told Farkas to show me the rest of the whelps sleep. I followed him to the first room as you come down the stairs. I laid in the first bed open, and let my eyelids slid shut.

* * *

Sorry if the end felt rushed. I promise to go back I do some house keeping on it. Please review. Thank you in advanced.


End file.
